Suffering, Recovering, Preparing
by Dreamforever
Summary: Severus Snape has a rough meeting, and someone finds him hurt. Afterwards, an important decision is made, and Severus finds the real meaning of work.
1. Out of the darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am simply borrowing them for this story.  
Author: Dreamforver Genre: Drama/Adventure Characters: Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Harry Potter and co, and Albus Dumbledore.  
Shippers: Slight A/M Rateing: PG, for violence Spoilers: Just to be safe, all the books. Characters are hopefully in canon.**

**Minerva McGonagall padded around Hogwarts on her four tabby cat paws. Normally, Severus patrolled, (he was a night owl, after all), however he had been summoned to a meeting. Minerva, though she didn't enjoy patrolling, felt it was her duty as Deputy Headmistress, to take Severus's place. It was quite a lonly job. No wonder Severus always offered to do it. That, and he enjoyed takeing points! It was, also, however, a means of soothing himself, after a long day. Minerva was most certainly, not going to deny, her long-time friend, collegue, and former student, his time of medition.**

**After two hours of patrolling, ( it was now 11 p.m.), the tabby cat arrived at the entrance hall. Time for a much-needed cat-nap. Curling up on the last stone step of the marble staircast, Minerva closed her green cat eyes, and drifted off to sleep.**

**  
**

**Severus Snape, Potions Master, was not in a good mood. The meeting had gone pretty bad. The dark lord, was angry that, his "faithful" servant, had not had any new information for him. Blocking his mind, the dark-haired man, had endured several kicks to the stomach, a few Crucituas, an ankle-breaking spell, and a severe kick to the head. The long walk in the rain to Hogwarts ( you could not apparate into the grounds) did not help matters.**

**Severus had been favoring his right leg, and he now had blood, as well as rain. streaming down his paler than usual face. By the position of the full moon, Severus gathered it must be around midnight.**

**He barely had enough strength to push open the giant oak doors, leading into the entrance hall. His thin legs, finally gave out oh him, and the tall, man fell to th marble floor, hard. His last thought before darkness overtook, his mind, was that he hadn't reported to Dumbledore the night's events.**

**A/N: That is the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is called " What on Earth?" and I shall post it shortly. As always, read, relax, review! This storyis turning out well.**


	2. What on Earth?

**Chapter 2. See Chapter one for disclaimer.**

**Minerva stretched as she woke up from her cat-nap. Time to partol-**

**Her thoughts broke off as her green cat eyes noticed a black heap on the marble floor. While not wide, the heap was long. What on earth? Minerva padded softly across the floor, so as not to disturb whatever was lying on the floor. Upon seeing shoulder-length black hair with spots of blood, Minerva knew on instinct, it had to be Severus. Something was clearly wrong. Blood coupled with unconunicess, clued Minerva into the fact that things must not have gone well for Severus.**

**Backing away from the man a few feet, Minerva transfigured. Fixing her glasses,(they had gotten shifted in the transformation), she turned her attention to Severus. A low moan escaped his lips. That was a good sign. He must be waking up.**

**Minerva knelt down, and received a bit of a shock. Severus's eyes groggrily opened. Recovering herself, Minerva spoke gently, as one would to an infant.**

**" Severus?"**

**Severus Snape gazed at the older woman, with hair in a bun, eyes unfoucsed. After a few seconds, the dark eyes fosuced, on her worried face, and he whispered.**

**" Minerva?"**

**" Yes, Severus. We should get you to Poppy." Minerva replied. Snape shook his head 'no' and groaned. That hurt. However, he didn't want Poppy fussing over him. She was an excellent mediwitch, but a bit...extreme.  
Minerva's expression was now stern. A bit scary, how it went, from worried to stern so fast, Severus thought.**


	3. Chapter 2 con

**Disclamier: I do not own any of these characters.**

**A/N: As of book 6 this story is AU. I am, however, trying to keep it close to canon. **

**" Severus, you are not well. I'll take you to Poppy." Minerva said firmly, and Severus knew there was no room for arugement.**

**"Fine". He relented.**

**Minerva smiled. For once she hadn't had to argue to get her way. Of course, Severus wasen't in the best state of mind at the moment.**

**" Do you think you can walk, Severus?" Minerva asked, aiding the man in sitting up. She noticed that his slender hands weren't hurt at all. She knew, of course why. His hands were needed to make you-know-who's potions. His bony hands were now gripping his chest tightly and he was biteing his lip.**

**" Severus, what's wrong?" Minerva asked, concerned.**

**" I think a rib was broken." Snape replied, breathing slower.**

**Forget walking. He was in no shape. Taking out her wand(oak, 11 inches, uncicorn hair, perfect for Transfiguration) the professor conjured a strecher.**

**" Minerva, that's not necessary." Snape said, eyeing the floating thing, with mistrust.**

**Mineva gave him a look.**

**" Yes it is, Severus. Just sit on it." She helped him sit down, and waving her wand, Minerva began walking towards the hospital wing, Severus in tow.**

A/N: End of Chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have almost finished writting this story. It is very long. Thanks to my reviewers! Chapter 3 coming soon. I have already written it. It is entitled Diffcult Patient, and here is a preview:

" Severus!" Minerva shook the man, resulting in a groan. She shook him again, harder. It worked. His eyes snapped opened, and he sent a weak glare her way.

That's just to give you a taste of what's to come. Enjoy! As always read, relax, review! Again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I hope that the fact that I have almost finished writting the story will console you.


End file.
